Dancing With Kick
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Walking home from Rudy's party Kim wonders why her parents got a divorce. Can a certain brown haired boy help? Bad summary. Enjoy! Storywriter ;P P.s PM me if you think i should put more one-shots up on here.
1. Dancing in the rain

Dancing In The Rain

Kim's P.O.V

I was walking home from Rudy's Birthday party, thinking about what my parents were arguing about this time to make them want to get a divorce. They always did this and I was wondering when they would get a divorce, obviously I didn't expect it when I was fourteen maybe around the time I was seventeen or eighteen. Well I chose to stay with my dad because he doesn't know how to cook, clean after himself or do anything that us girls are best at and let's face it he needs me. I haven't told anyone about the divorce because knowing them they would probably get worried especially the girls Stacey, Grace, Donna and Kelsey, I didn't want to get them involved or concerned. Walking back it started to rain, _great_ I thought _I'm in a knee high dress with flats with__out__ coat, stupid false weather report! _ I could have sworn I was getting a cold within three minutes of this weather but that's when I heard his voice. By him I mean Jack, the schools heartthrob and (sadly) one of my best friends.

"Hey Kim you know you could get a cold if you stay out here to long" he said looking at me.

"I know that's why I'm in a rush to get home Jack" I replied walking away. He caught up and started walking next to me.

"here" he said taking off his jacket and putting it around me.

"Thanks" I said looking at him then back at the road ahead.

"so how's you mum and dad haven't heard from your mum in a while" he asked, by now I was fighting back the tears about my mother leaving.

"They're fine" I lied something told me he knew.

"Kim you need to work on your lying skills" He said. A tear rolled down my cheek, he noticed and how did I know? Because he stopped me in my tracks and made me look at him, more tears escaped from my eyes and he wiped a few away before bringing me into a hug. I cried into his chest as he hugged me tighter and started stroking my hair to calm me down. It worked but just enough to make me able to talk properly.

"now tell me what happened Kim" he said in a demanding and serious voice but it was also calm.

"It happened yesterday when I came back from shopping with the girls, I walked in my house and there were bits of glass on the floor. I went to find my mum and dad to see if they were ok which they were but thy were arguing again" I was interrupted by him.

"What do you mean 'again'?" he asked.

"I mean they've been arguing a lot lately ever since my thirteenth birthday" again I was interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me or anybody else for that matter" he asked again

"I didn't want you guys to get involved anyway this argument was a lot more aggressive, mum was shouting and hitting dad whilst he was dodging and shouting back at her then they noticed me and started shouting all over again until mum suggested that they…" I couldn't continue as more tears came out.

"Get a divorce" Jack finished my sentence the only thing I could do was nod as he held me tighter and tighter. I looked up at him and he looked down at me smiling, which was very rare normally he would grin or smirk but I liked it better when he was smiling. He had the best smile I had ever seen, no matter what it would make you feel slightly better. That's when I felt his hand take mine and his other hand put my other hand on his shoulder, after he put his hand on my waist.

"W-What are you doing" I asked stuttering.

"Well I thought that we could dance to take you mind off things" he said as we started to sway. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. So there we were, slowly going around in circles whilst swaying in the rain. Your typical romance scene plus your typical heartthrob. After what seemed ten minutes of dancing I looked up at Jack, he staring down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his. I stared back at him with my clear chocolate brown like eyes then we let go of each other's hands. I put my other hand on his other shoulder whilst he put his on my waist. We put our heads together, still looking at each other's eyes, then he twisted his head and leaned forward. Our lips touched. All that was going on in my mind was: _I__ can't believe I'm kissing Jack!_After what seemed like an hour we parted gasping for air, I stared into his eyes and he did the same.

"That get your mind of things?" he asked grinning.

"Yes thank you Jack" I replied smiling. He smiled back at me before grinning at me, I think he noticed my eyes looked like they were about to fall asleep after staring at them for about three minutes.

"You looked pretty tired Kimmy how 'bout I walk you home" he asked grinning. Before I could even nod he had picked me up, bridal-style, and started walking back to my house, about two minutes later I fell asleep in his arms, smiling.

Jack's P.O.V

I looked down to see if Kim was asleep which she was. I smiled she looked so innocent, sweet, non-serious and very cute when she was asleep. Well even when she's awake she's sweet and pretty cute, any way we were about two minutes away from her house. On the way I started to think about the kiss we just had. I couldn't believe we actually kissed, normally she would have either kicked me in the shins or well just that really. Suddenly we were outside her house I kicked on the door and her father opened it. His mouth opened when he saw Kim in my arms asleep.

"What happened?" he asked .

"Well she fell asleep at the party and I decided to take her home" I lied I didn't want to remind him of the divorce thing.

"Thank you Jack here let me take her" he said, I handed her over, he invited me in but I said I had to get home before my mum gets dinner ready. He nodded and smiled thanking me again for bringing Kim back. I smiled at him then said bye and walked away, I heard the door close and I ran back to my house. I forgot I gave Kimmy my jacket! _Ah well I'll get it back tomorrow _I thought. When I got back to my house mum and dad had fallen asleep on the sofa so I went up to my room and fell asleep on my bed thinking about her.

End


	2. VERY IMPORTANT! AN

**Hey guys, um lots of you are giving me credit for this WHOLE thing well i need to share this one-shot with my best mate Ryan. Me and him have been best friends since year 3 and i don't think it's fair that i get all the credit. He wrote this note for you guys.**

* * *

**Hello readers, **

**I'm Ryan as you know and me and storywriter have been into writing stories together as well as doing comidian acts together. This idea was found by our friend's parents divorce, we wanted to make this into a one-shot for Kickin' it so badly that we maneged it in no time. (Sorry for not spelling that correctly, writer over there is better than me at that and a faster typer!) Thank you for all the reveiws and please PLEASE tell us if we should put more one-shots on cause we have a BUNCH of ideas!**

**Thanks,**

**Ryan.**

* * *

**Thanks Ryan, so guys PLEASE TELL US IF WE SHOULD DO WHAT RYAN SAID. That would please him since it's the first timw i would've listened to him! LOL!**

**Thanks Peoples!**

**Storywriter ;P**


	3. There for you

**Hey guys, so lots of you are teling to listen to Ryan so i am. Right please for now call me Crystal, its not my REAL name but it is what some people call me, i have no idea why.**

**Ryan the awesome: Shut it and get on with the story already Cryssie!**

**Crystal is always right: HEY! DON'T CALL ME CRYSSIE!**

**Ryan the awesome: Ok, Ok, that hurt. Anyway guys this is about what happened when Cryssie sorry Crystal found out about her boyfriend.**

**Crystal is always right: He was cheating on me, so I went to mine and ryan's special place, **

**Ryan the awesome: Well here are us and the characters who will be playing us.**

**Crystal is always right: You do realize you sound stupid right?**

**Ryan the awesome: Yeah..**

**Crystal- Kim**

**Ryan- Jack**

**Matthew(the cheater and loser of a boy friend)- Ricky**

**Macy(the EVIL one!)****- Donna**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as i could with Rocky's voice trailing behind me. How could he do this? He cheated on me with DONNA! Why? Why did he do it? Is it because i'm too blonde or how i always hang out with boys **(1)** or that i take karate at Bobby Wasabi? **(2)**I kept thinking as i ran to the old cabin in the forest, my first smile all day **(3)** was caused by this. Mine and Jack 'special' place. When we were younger we would play there all day until we had to go home **(4)** the memories brought me to tears. Ha! I'm Kim Crawford and i'm crying! Ricky was a jerk. I can remember what just happened. I was just walking don the path when i saw Ricky and Donna Kissing, VERY passionately. I can't believe it Donna was my best friend! I heard footsteps and some one calling my name. They came nearer and stopped just in front of me, only one person had those shoes. Jack. My best friend.

**Jack's POV**

I heard what happened and i ran straight to the cabin, there i found her. Crying. Sad. Vulnerable. It killed me, really having my best friend there so, so apprehensive. I sat next to her, and let her cry into my chest whilst i whispered comforting words to her. Finally she was done crying.

"I found out" I said, she nodded.

"How are you taking it?"

"Horrible"

"Kim, i want you to know that i'm there for you"

"I know"

**(5!)** We stared at each other in the eyes, she looked so beautiful. Her brown eyes were sparkling even though she had just been crying. I soon got lost.

"Kim, can i..." I trailed off as we leaned in. Our lips touched. It was only a little kiss but it waws still enough for me. When we pulled back she hugged me, be fore i picked her up bridal style.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can i stay at yours?"

"Yeah Kim" I said as i ran the rest of the way to my house, my mum and dad were out of town so i put Kim on my bed and laid down next to her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Kim, I love you" I said looking at her, she smiled at me.

"I love you too Jack" she said before we both fell asleep. All i know is that I love Kim Crawford and that Ricky doesn't know what he's missing!

* * *

**Here we go ok the numbers are stuff Ryan and i want to explain.**

**(1) Ryan is awesome: Ok Crystal does only hang out with boys except from Elisha and Macy, but since MATTHEW cheated on her with her, they became separate.**

**(2) Crystal is always right: Me and Elisha are thinking of doing Karate together! We just thought we should tell you that.**

**(3) Ryan is awesome: It's true that was her first smile that day.**

**(4) Crystal is always right: We did do that and we once stayed there till about 11pm so we had to spend the night there**

**(5) Both: THIS NEVER HAPPENED! THE KISSING NEVER HAPPENED! OR THE I LOVE YOU BIT! **

**Ryan is awesome: I think of her as a sister guys!**

**Crystal is always right: He does and hes like the bro i never had! But i did stay at ryan's that night but in his guest room and his parents were out of town.**

**Ryan is awesome: Ok we got those out so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Crystal is always right: Yeah PLEASE! Also most of these one-shots are going to be what happened in a mine and Ryan's lives ok? Ok!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys Crys and Ryan here! Now this is what happened a few days ago.**

**Ryan the awesome: Me and Crys had some trouble with our friends**

**Crystal is always right: They said we should get together**

**Ryan the awesome: *gags***

**Crystal is always right: HEY! I'M NOT ALL THAT BAD! *hits him on arm***

**Ryan the awesome: OW!**

**Crystal is always right: Oh shut up and be a man!**

**Ryan the awesome: *rubbing arm* anyway it all started with a game of t or d **

**Crystal is always right: HAHA we ended up getting our mate Dylan with his girlfriend**

**Ryan the awesome: *Smirking* I have BLACKMAIL!**

**Crystal is always right: WHAT?**

**Ryan the awesome: You and your victory dance *smirks***

**Crystal is always right: Did i tell you that i'm starting martial arts next Wednesday? **

**Ryan the awesome: *gulps***

**Crystal is always right: Enjoy this one-shot whilst i explain to Ryan why my speaking name is 'Crystal is always right'**

**Ryan the awesome: **

**Kim= Crys**

**Jack= me**

**Milton= Dylan**

**Jerry= Josh**

**(We know Eddie is a boy but Elisha was there as well) Eddie= Elisha**

**Cryssie+Ryan! ;D ;P**

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

Right this is step one for operation um, uh Kick! We have a sleep over at the swag master's house before a game of Truth or Dare! We're all just eating some pizza that we ordered, well me, Eddie, Jack and Kim are Milton is eating a green leaf thing cause pizza has to much grease. Yet he eats falafal balls.

Jack's POV

"Ok guys gather round for a game of truth or dare" Milton said as we all sat in a circle. The order went Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Kim and then me. I actually have a bad feeling about this.

Kim's POV

We're about to play a game of truth or dare, with Eddie, Milton and Jerry! This is going to be bad.

Eddies POV

This is going to be good! I got to go first so i picked Milton he picked truth.

"Is it true that you kissed your aunt on the lips?" I asked. Everyone made an 'EWW' sound. Milton nodded.

"Ok, um, Jerry truth or dare"

"Dare, yo!"

"Um, Uh Kim you think of a dare!"

"Um, i dare you to... run down the street in that captain corndog uniform whilst singing i kissed a girl by Katy Perry"

Jerry got up and did it. Ten minutes of laughing and singing he came back and asked Jack.

"Truth"

**(1)**"Would you do anything for Kim" Kim blushed.

"Yeah, Kim truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush on me"

"I do NOT have a crush on you!"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Urgh. Eddie truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you love stacey?"

"Um, uh i uh yeah" Came my reply, kim smirked.

"Ok, Milton truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Next time you go to Julie I dare you to kiss her"

"Oh, i'm not ready!"

"Yeah you are now you go"

"Ok Kim, truth ot dare"

"Dare"

**(2)**"I dare you to jump in the pond in Jerry's back garden"

"Oh" I can't believe she's doing it! She's actually running and she has now jumped in the pond! Oh! She came out and she is now soaking wet, Jack pulled his top of and gave it to her when she came back, she was blushing!

"You are s-so d-dead M-Milton"

"Kim your turn" I reminded her.

"J-Jerry Truth o-or dare"

"Dare"

"G-Go put t-that c-chicken s-suit on" Off he went to do it. When he came back we all laughed except Kim who just looked ill."

"Ok guys last one Kim looks like shes going to pass out at any time"

"Jack truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Kim" We all looked at Jerry as if he was stupid. Jack sighed and nodded. Kim looked at him blushing.

"Let's go guys Kim looks even more ill" Jack said as he helped Kim up who jut fell down again. Jack picked her up, bridal style.

"God Kimmy, your freezing!"

"T-that's what you g-get w-when you j-jump in a f-freezing c-cold p-p-pond" She said before she sneezed.

"I'm sorry Kim!" Milton cried as Jack took her away.

Kim's POV

Poor milton i bet he fells guilty now!

"J-jack?" I said after he put me in the bed.

"Yeah Kimmy?"

"T-tell m-milton not t-to f-feel g-guilty" he sat down on the bed and nodded.

"Don't forget i have to sleepin the same bed as you tonight"I chuckled a bit and sneezed, then it all went black as i fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, everyone must be asleep and i'm still freezing! Trying to get up, i noticed Jack next to me- in the bed! Oh yeah, the dare. Wait. Why is his arm on my waist? I tried to pull it of but that only woke him.

"Kimmy? What you doing up?"

"I just woke up" I said before i sneezed, Jack sat up and pulled me into a hug. Well that kept me warm, i snuggled into him more, then i remembered something.

"Did you tell Milton?"

"Yeah and when you woke up i said i'll tell him first but he didn't believe me" He pointed next to the bed to a sleeping Milton. Aw, he stayed up for me, well kind of.

"Hm, i think he's supposed to be up to know that im awake"

"Yeah" Why is he...starring...at...me? Dang it! I hate his eyes but i love them at the same time! Before i knew what was happening he was leaning in and so was i. Our lips touched slightly. Wow. I'm feeling much better.

"I think i'm feeling a bit better"

"Good"

* * *

**Crystal is always right: Ok guys that part DID NOT HAPPEN!**

**Ryan the awesome: (1) was a question for me but i said nope.**

**Crystal is always right: I hit him on the head! (2) That was a dare for me andi did get a cold.**

**Ryan the awesome: Me and Elisha looked after her.**

**Crystal is always right: Ok i don't really like this but i'm posting it any way.**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Cryssie and Ryan! ;D ;P**


	5. Hyperactive Jack

**Ryan the awesome: Hey guys, i'm sorry to inform you but CRYSTAL HAS HAD SUGAR AND CHOCOLATE!**

**Crystal is always right: I GET ALL HYPED UP WHEN I HAVE THOSE THING A MA JIGS *GASPS* I WANNA BE CALLED BOB!**

**Ryan the awesome: You can be called Bob**

**Crystal is always right: NO YOU SAID IT WRONG ITS B.O.B BOB!**

**Ryan the awesome: This one-shot is based on what Crystal is going through now**

**Crystal is always right: HEHE I'M HYPED UP!**

**Ryan the awesome: I'm going to get the forget me stick from Megamind ok?**

**Crystal is always right: OK!**

**Ryan the awesome: OK Bob...**

**Crystal is always right: IT'S MR. BOB TO YOU RYAN!**

**Ryan the awesome: Ok MR. BOB just sit still whilst I write this Ok?**

**Crystal is always right: Ok DAVE!**

**JACK-ME**

**KIM-DAVE (Me Ryan you guys, Jack is hyped up so MR. BOB is playing him)**

**CRYSSIE+Ryan! ;D :P HAHAHA**

* * *

** Kim's POV**

I woke up to Jacks ring tone, Stereo Hearts, **(1) **I can remember picking that out, I was just going through random songs when i found this one, strange right? Anyways even though it was a Saturday I still got up to answer the phone.

"What do you want Anderson?" I asked.

"Hey Kim, you know how you said i should never have to much chocolate and sugar. Well i was SUPER tired so i put a lot of sugar in my tea and then i ate lots of chocolate because it tastes good!" Came his hyper voice. OK, i'm hanging up. I hung up the phone and pushed my face in the pillow and tried to get back to sleep. His word shifted around my mind. _LOTS of sugar in his tea, ate lots of chocolate, HE'S HYPER! _Oh. no. This. Is Not. Good. I bolted up to get him calmed down, after i was dressed i grabbed my bike and cycled to his house, once there i ran in.

"Hey mrs. A"

"Kim! Thank goodness! Jack is killing me!" His mother shouted, I asked where he was and she pointed to the basement door. Figures. The basement was made mine and the guys den after Jack's brother, Mark, left for New York when he got offered a job. I ran down there almost falling at the last step, when someone caught me.**  
**

"Whoa Kim calm down, whats the rush. Hey have you ever thought of being called Rose or Stacey or Megan?" he asked jumping up and down like a five year old stuck in a shop full of candy.

"Plenty of times Jack, now are you going to calm down?" I asked, edging closer to him.

"But i wanna play tag. So. Tag your it!" He said running up the stairs t the hallway, after recovering from what he said I ran after him.

"Hey Mrs. A" I said as i ran through the door, as i ran out of the door i shouted "Bye Mrs. A". She laughed a bit after continuing what she was doing, after chasing him around the house a couple of times he finally went back into the den.

"Now we play hide and seek!" He said.

"O-OK Jack you count to 100 and i'll hide" I said, he nodded and began his counting as i went up stairs to Mrs. A.

"Tired?"

"Him, heck no. Me, HECK YEAH!" I said falling to the ground, she gave me a cup of hot chocolate and said that it had some sort of medicine that made him go to sleep. I was so busy that i forgot about Jack until he came behind me and scared the living day lights out of me. I asked if he wanted some hot chocolate and he grabbed it and drank it, passing out almost immediately after. I soon fell asleep as well, falling to the ground next to him.

When I woke up I was in Jack's room, on his bed. I looked to my left- no Jack. My right- no Jack. Hm. I sat up straight only to find him on the end of his bed, he looked at me apologetically.

"Hey Kim" He said.

"Hey"

"Look, I'm sorry about tiring you out, i know i'm a pain when i'm hyper. But you still love me, right?" he asked being his stupid self again. Yep, same old Jack- good to know the sugar hasn't gone to his brain.

"Yeah, keep telling your self that"

"How bout I walk you home?"

"Sure" I said after i bit my lip a bit.

"Shall we?" He asked holding his hand out, I laughed a bit and took his hand. Before leaving he told his mum that he was just walking me back to my house, we started walking in comfortable silence when it started raining.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as it ran down my back.

"Better run Kimmy otherwise you'll get more" Jack said pointing upwards, I looked up. I was under a tree looking ready to drop a load of raindrops on me. I ran and grabbed Jack's hand, dragging him behind me. When i thought I was safe I stopped running and let go of Jack's hand, blushing slightly at the fact that I was holding his hand. I then walked of so he hopefully wouldn't notice, unfortunately he did.

"Is THE Kim Crawford blushing? Over THE Jack Anderson? I'm honored" He said, I raised my eyebrow.

"Really Kimmy, I'm honored" I hit him in the gut **(2) **and began walking again. Finally at my porch I looked at Jack and Kissed him on the cheek. He surprised me a bit by Kissing me on the lips. We broke apart,we stared at each other.

"Kim, Would-"

"Yes" I said, I already knew he was going to ask me out (Milton told me) he smiled and hugged me, giving me one last kiss before leaving. He looked back and waved, i did the same before going in my house and up to my room, when i was there, my phone beeped.

To: Kim

From: Jack

Goodnight, my dear Kimberly ;)

I smiled and wrote back 'and to you, Jackson :)' Soon I fell asleep smiling, can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**Ryan the awesome: I had to give Crys some hot chocolate with a sleeping substance in to get her to sleep.**

**Crystal is always right: What happened?**

**Ryan the awesome: I finished the one-shot!**

******Crystal is always right: Cool, so what number do I have?**

**********Ryan the awesome: 2 (1) Is true, her ring tone is stereo hearts oh ad by the way, the ending didnt happen**

**********Crystal is always Right: (2) Did NOT happen, he couldn't punch me if he tried**

******************Ryan the awesome: True any way PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. The text part 1

**Ryan the AWESOME: Well guys it's going to me writing this sadly Crys puked up last nights meatloaf and is resting in her bed. Oh and we have a surprise for you but after this _TWO-SHOT_ is finished I (or crys) will tell you what it is. So enjoy this and if you want to wish Cryssie a GET WELL SOON! You'll have to PM us or put it in your review. OH speaking of reviews, PLEASEDO IT No one has done it sice the THIRD chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! IT MIGHT HELP CRYSSIE!**

**ENJOY!**

**Ryan ;D**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

**(1)** How could he say that? Ricky, my ex, has just sent me a text. I'm not upset about that I'm upset at the fact, well just read it for your selves.

_To: Kim_

_From: RICKY_

_Kim just so you know, You are the stupidest girl i have ever met, your a weirdo who no one loves now and NEVER will love you. You might as well just move out of Seaford, NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!_

Ok don't you think that's a bit TOO harsh? A slight tear ran down my cheek. I heard my name being called but I couldn't think about that, maybe Ricky was right. Maybe I am really useless. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, looking back I saw it was Jack.

"Kim what's up? You ran out of the dojo after you got a text" He said, I sighed and looked down. _I'm not going to cry. I'm NOT going to cry. _I told my self, to bad. I'm so totally crying. In. Front. Of. JACK! He was just standing there in complete shock when I fell to my knees crying my eyes out, soon he recovered and sat in front of me, bringing his arms around me. Whilst he was whispering comforting words in my ear, my crying came down, soon it was just sniffles. I pulled back and smiled at him, he brought his hand up to caress my cheek; using his thumb to wipe away some late tears.

"Kimmy tell me what happened" He asked, I nodded and sat down properly only to be dragged on Jacks lap whilst he leaned against a tree. I opened my mouth to say what happened but nothing came out, I couldn't speak, I didn't WANT to speak. Instead I just showed him the text, once he read it he deleted it and gave it back to me.

"Kim..." I looked at him, he just leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away when something called 'air' was needed, I looked at him in shock.

"Urm... I uh g-gotta go. See ya!" he said carefully lifting me off of him and running off. _He, he likes me? He LIKES ME! _I smiled and thought about it for a while, then i decided I was going to talk to him about it. I started running towards the mall but that's when I heard somebody say 'Why did you send that? She did nothng wrong!' Yep that's Jack. I ran to the voice, when I got there I could see RICKY on the floor and Jack towering over him. He was about to shout something when I came in shout 'Jack!' He froze and looked at me, smiling slightly. I needed to tell him. Now.

* * *

**Ryan the AWESOME: Ok (1) Crys did get a text from MATTHEW telling her that she was stupid and that nobody loves her. That's not true you guys love her RIGHT? Ok (again) I will try to get part to up but i'm busy taking care of crys. See ya and PLEASE review!**

**Ryan ;D**


	7. The text part 2

**Ryan the AWESOME: Ok crys is still ill but she wrote a note for you guys.**

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**thank you for all the reviews and get well soon's! I was taken to the doctors today and they said it's just (apparently) 'normal' for me to get ill in June, July, September and November. Explains why I'm always puking in those months, weird right? So, i'm able to write now! Love you guys!**

**Crys ;P**

* * *

**Crystal is always right: I'M BACK!**

**Ryan the AWESOME: YEAH!**

******Crystal is always right: Part 2**

******Ryan the AWESOME: Please review or PM! OH AND ITS PROBABLY GOING TO BE SHORT AGAIN!**

* * *

******Jack's POV**

Kim ran up to me, RICKY forgotten. As soon as she was within reaching distance she hugged me and I hugged back. I honestly thought she'd be mad at me for beating the heck out of RICKY or kissing her out of nowhere but no, she just hugged me. I pulled back from her and grabbed RICKY.

"If I EVER see you near her again I will do SO much more to you" I whispered angrily to him so Kim wouldn't hear. He nodded and I dropped him causing him to fall on the ground, it didn't take him long to scramble out of my sight. I sighed and turned back to Kim only to be met with a pair of lips. I kissed her back, then pulled away so that our noses were touching.

"Thank you, Jack" she whispered.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked.

"Well you know, I kissed you out of nowhere and I ran out like that because I thought you didn't like me back the way I like you" I said sheepishly. She blushed a bit before smiling.

"Jack, I always li- no LOVED you, ever since you caught my apple on your first day" She said. I smiled at that whilst she blushed again.

"Well in THAT case, Kimberly Crawford will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked, she giggled and nodded before kissing me, a sudden flash came into my vision then a very girly scream. Me and Kim broke apart only to see out best friends Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

"What do we have here?" Milton asked.

"Oh, Kim and Jack were just trying to eat each other" Jerry said. We looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Well I guess you two are dating now?" Eddie asked. Me and Kim nodded.

"CELEBRATION TIME!" They all scream and dragged us of to Captain corndog, Falaphil Phils and every shop that was open in the mall. The day was pretty great and who knows maybe one day i'll ask Kim to marry me and we'll live great life with our best friends. Guess I'll find out in the future.

* * *

**Crystal is always right: It all...**

**Both: TRUE!**

**Ryan the AWESOME: Yep, the kissing happened, the party happened and the confessions happened!**

**Crystal is always right: OBVIOUSLY we're dating! **

**Ryan the AWESOME: That's why, I'm more caring towards her.**

**Crystal is ALWAYS right: MMMHMMM**

**Ryan the AWESOME: what?**

**Crystal is always right: SO it was a little rushed *coughs* but he was is a rush. Please *coughs***

**Ryan the PANICKED: are you ok?**

**Crystal is always right: Yeah *coughs* my throats just aching, anyway PLEASE REV *coughs wildly***

**Ryan the SO PANICKED: Ok, please PM us or review sorry for any mis****spelllings i'm really rushing this because i has to get cryssie to her mum and dad. PLEASE REVEIW AN PM!**


End file.
